Critters 3
| running time = 86 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = Unknown | gross revenue = Unknown | preceded by = Critters 2 | followed by = Critters 4 }} Critters 3 is an American sci-fi/horror film directed by Kristine Peterson and released in 1991. It is the third installment in the Critters franchise and is alternately known as Critters 3: You Are What They Eat. The film was produced by New Line Cinema and OH Films. The plot of the film revolves around another family tormented by the alien Crites. Annie, her little brother Johnny and their father Clifford pull over at a rest stop to repair a flat tire when they come upon Charlie McFadden who warns them about the Critters. A Crite lays an egg inside of their vehicle and they unwittingly bring it back to their tenement building. The egg hatches and a new batch of Crites emerge to wreak havoc. Annie and her family seek refuge on the roof of the building while Charlie tries to protect them from the Critters. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "You are what they eat!". * Production on Critters 3 began on February 27th, 1991 and concluded on June 15th. * New Line Cinema is best known for producing the A Nightmare on Elm Street film franchise. They are affectionately referred to as "The House That Freddy Built". * First horror feature produced by OH Films. They also produced Critters 4. * Critters 3 marks the film debut of actor Leonardo DiCaprio. Leonardo will go on to become a major Hollywood movie star, appearing in such films as What's Eating Gilbert Grape?, Titanic, The Man in the Iron Mask, Blood Diamond, The Aviator, Gangs of New York, Shutter Island and Inception. * Director of photography Thomas L. Callaway is credited as Tom Callaway in this film. * Actor Don Keith Opper is credited as Don Opper in this film. * Actor José Luis Valansuela is credited as José Luis Valensuela in this film. * Producer Barry Opper is the brother of Don Opper who plays Charlie McFadden in this film. * Actors Christian Cousins and Joseph Cousins are not actually cousins, but rather, are twin brothers. * Includes archival footage from Critters and Critters 2. * Actress Frances Bay has also appeared in episodes of Tales from the Crypt and Charmed. * This is Nina Axelrod's final work as an actress. She is also known for playing a character named Terry in the 1980 slasher film Motel Hell. See also External Links * * * Critters 3 at Wikipedia * * * * * ---- Category:Films Category:1991 films Category:3rd installments Category:New Line Cinema Category:OH Films Category:Horror Film List Category:Kristine Peterson Category:Rupert Harvey Category:Barry Opper Category:David J. Schow Category:Mark Ordesky Category:David C. Williams Category:Thomas L. Callaway Category:Terry Stokes Category:John Calvin Category:Aimee Brooks Category:Christian Cousins Category:Joseph Cousins Category:William Dennis Hunt Category:Nina Axelrod Category:Leonardo DiCaprio Category:Don Keith Opper Category:Geoffrey Blake Category:Jose Luis Valansuela Category:Diana Bellamy Category:Katherine Cortez Category:Frances Bay Category:Bill Zuckert Category:Terrence Mann Category:Films with crew categories